


[podfic] what you got, boy, is hard to find

by lazulisong, reena_jenkins, verity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Napping, Podfic, ace people in lurv, nothing happens and then they have tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Everything was so much simpler in his head. U + ME = NAP, CUDDLE-YOU-LUST, something like that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] what you got, boy, is hard to find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorvayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [what you got, boy, is hard to find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248037) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong), [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Asexuality, ace people in lurv, nothing happens and then they have tea, Napping, Cuddling & Snuggling  
****

**Length:**  00:22:59  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_what%20you%20got,%20boy,%20is%20hard%20to%20find_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
